Chances You Had
by toledo girl
Summary: Just a short little story based on a letter that I got today from a boy that I had not seen in a few years.


**Just something that was inspired by a letter that I got today from a boy that I hadn't seen in a while.**

Hawkeye sat in his living room on the couch as there were old photos spread out on the table in front of him. A sad glaze over his eyes. A frown of regret.

He examined each picture individually. The first being of him and Margaret together at the first Christmas that they had shared in Korea. The next being one from the first cease fire. From her wedding day to the day after they had come back from sharing the hut, together at the party thrown for him went he snuck into the peace talks. Each picture growing closer in time to each other. Each picture showing them closer to each other, until finally, a picture of them together from their last night together. The last time that he had seen her.

"I can't believe it's been so long since we've come home," he said to himself as he held their final picture together. The ten years they had been separated. Every chance he had to tell her, every chance he had to write her, every chance to just pick up the phone and call her. He still had those chances, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He set the picture down and looked over to the side. On the table by the door sat a pad of paper and a pen lying on top of it. He knew that instant what he wanted to do.

Margaret walked into her apartment with Chrissy who was fourteen.

"Okay, why don't you go start you're home work and I'll go start dinner," Margaret said closing the door behind her.

"Alright," Chrissy said and then started to her room. Margaret just stood there for a minute as she watched her. Chrissy was definitely obedient, she seemed to be so shy. It would brake Margaret's heart when she would come home from school and tell her that she had nothing to do because she had no friends.

Margaret took the mail off of the table and headed into the kitchen. She started the stove and started to boil the water. While waiting, she decided to look over what she had gotten. Sitting down, she flipped through the envelopes. There was the usual bills and advertisements, but in the pile there was one that stuck out to her.

"Hawkeye," she gasped as she put the rest down. She opened the letter and read it over.

_Dear Margaret,_

_I know that it has been a long while since I seen you, but I do often think about you. As silly as it sounds, I think I have feelings that I can't get over. What happened? We used to be great friends. Then again, being as far apart as we are now, it is some what obvious. I haven't heard from you in the longest time. What has happened to you? Maybe we can get together some time. I don't know when or why I would be out in your area, but I can find a way. Well, I hope to maybe someday, see you soon._

_From,_

_Hawkeye_

A tear formed in her eye as she read it. The thought had never occurred to her that he was still even thinking about her. Now it turns out that he still had the same feelings. Truth be told, so did she. The only thing that kept her from ever getting in touch with him was that she had always been so busy. Now, was the time.

_Dear Hawkeye,_

_I agree. We were great friends, and it has been a long time. I have thought about you, but I just never had the chance to actually get in touch with you. Right now I am currently working as a nurse in the hospital. Yes, a normal civilian hospital. The only thing that I don't like about is, some of the cases that I help with. About six years ago, there was a huge car wreck and every one in the family was killed, except for a young girl, Chrissy Woods. The only part that I hated about watching her, was the oart when I had to tell her that she couldn't go back home with her parents. Other then that, she was like the perfect little girl. Most of the time spent smiling, coloring her pictures, loved to sing. All I had to do was check in on her every hour and give her her medication. She would end up telling me what she did and how she colored the flowers in the picture. I did something that I don't think a nurse is supposed to do with a patient. I got attached. This poor little girl with no where to go. I ended up taking her in. It was hard since I was single, but I ended up getting her. That's been my whole life after Korea. Chrissy and my job. Finally, to answer your question, yes, I would like to meet you sometime._

Margaret looked up and noticed the water boiling. She rushed over and poured the noodles in. Walking back to the table, she saw the engagement ring. The only thing that she had not mentioned in her letter so far.

_Finally, to answer your question, maybe it would be better not to meet each other._

Hawkeye received the letter and couldn't believe it. He had spent a long time trying to figure out what was wrong. He did realize when he received a wedding invitation. He couldn't believe it. She had wrote that she had feelings for him, yet she goes out and gets married.

Hawkeye sat in his living room on the couch as there were old photos spread out on the table in front of him. A sad glaze over his eyes. A frown of regret.

He examined each picture individually. The first being of him and Margaret together at the first Christmas that they had shared in Korea. The next being one from the first cease fire. From her wedding day to the day after they had come back from sharing the hut, together at the party thrown for him went he snuck into the peace talks. Each picture growing closer in time to each other. Each picture showing them closer to each other, until finally, now a picture of them together at her wedding. They stood with their arms wrapped around each other. Each smiling, but on the inside, he was about ready to brake down.

"Well, I guess I really did lose my chance," he said tossing the photo down onto the table.


End file.
